


What's That in Your Hair?

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pranks, theo is a prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Ever since Mason figured out that Theo has a thing for a certain boy, they've become pretty good friends. Good enough friends that they wander around Beacon Hills with Corey filming themselves pull pranks on random strangers. After getting kicked out of the stores, they decide to pull a prank on Liam.





	What's That in Your Hair?

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Theo's voice ran out. An older lady turned around and looked at him. "Sorry. You've got something in your hair. Can you just-" He reached towards her. "Let me get it?"

"Oh. Yes," she said tilting her head down so he could grab whatever it was.

He reached by the lady's hair just as Mason was running behind him to pass him a double cheeseburger. "I don't know why you have a double cheeseburger in your hair but-" Theo took a bite as the lady started laughing and covered her mouth. "It's delicious. Did you know you had a hamgurger in your hair?"

"I did not have a hamburger in my hair. You're doing magic but I don't know how you did it," she said looking around as she started to just walk away from him in the aisle.

Later, he found himself talking to an old grandma lady and asking her opinion on which doorbell he should buy. "I think this one looks prettier," she said pointing to one of them.

"Yeah. That one's long too," he said. "You know what? That's a great ide-oh. Wait. You got something in your hair. Let me get that."

Mason passed him a lightbulb from behind the lady and he pulled in from the top of her head. The lady startled at the sight of the lightbulb and reached into her hair. "That was-"

"It's a light bulb," said Theo acting all bewildered and surprised.

"In my hair?"

"I don't know how," he said still keeping up with his act.

Her jaw was dropped. "I thought I felt somehting-but I thought I'd-well it's a wonder it didn't fall off and Break."

Theo moved onto his next victim. An old man. He wasn't sure why he targeted the old people. They just seemed more gullible. "Excuse me, sir. You got something, let me just get it." This time Mason passed him a roll of toilet paper.

The man just stood there confused for a good ten seconds.

"This was in your hair," said Theo, completely serious.

The man reached behind him and patted around his shoulder, still confused. "How did it..."

"It must've got stuck like on the collar or something," Theo shrugged.

"Oh," said the man. He reached and patted Theo on the shoulder. "Well, thank you."

Theo wandered around the store for a little while longer with Corey holding the camera and Mason just following him discretely everywhere he went grabbing random things off the shelves. Once Mason grabbed a package of hotdogs, Theo's original prank idea was derailed and he started wandering around sticking hotdogs in people's pockets and purses.

Corey was starting to get nervous since Mason and Theo were causing a scene with how much they would laugh when people would pull a hotdog out of their pocket and just be like... wtf? But then they got kicked out of the store and had to find some other way to entertain themselves.

"What now?" asked Mason.

"I say we go home," said Corey but both Mason and Theo protested.

"We should pull a prank on Liam," said Theo.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Corey. "Pull a flower out of his hair? Cause I think we all know that will end with him punching you in the face."

"Of course not," said Theo. "That's like really gay. No offense."

Mason and Corey just gave each other a look before Mason said, "None taken. But what kind of prank were you thinking?"

"I... I honestly have no idea," said Theo. "Something that will freak him out."

"What if Corey and I pretend to break up?" asked Mason. "That'll freak him out. Won't it?"

"Mm. Honestly, I don't think he'd react that much," said Theo. Of course, he would know though cause he basically stalks Liam. "He'd be disappointed cause he likes both of you so much but he wouldn't get upset or anything."

"What if he walked in on you two having sex?" said Corey non-chalantly playing with the camera. Mason and Theo looked at him in shock. "What? Just imagine walking in your best friend sleeping with Theo Raeken. That's definitley something to freak out over."

"Yeah but... I don't want to sleep with Mason," said Theo. "No offense."

"You wouldn't actually be sleeping with him," said Corey. "Believe me. I would not let you do that. You'd just make it look like you were."

Theo still looked doubtful. "Actually, he has a point. Liam would totally freak out. Especially, if we were in his bedroom."

"I feel like that's just mean," said Theo.

Mason and Corey looked at each other, their eyes saying something that Theo just didn't understand. "You're doing it," said Corey and that was final.

**...**

"Well, yeah," said Theo. "We need video evidence that it's just a prank. I don't want this to be a horrible misunderstanding."

"That's kind of the whole point of this, Theo," said Mason adjusting the video camera and then laying on the floor where he started to do push ups.

"Dude," Theo said. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to work up a sweat," said Mason. "It's gotta be believable."

Theo's coyote growled in annoyance. "I am not going to be on top."

"OK," said Mason. "Just remember. We're not actually having... you know."

"I won't forget," said Theo. "Have you heard from Corey?"

"He just texted me," said Mason. "They're on their way now. Liam got off of practice early."

"OK," said Theo sitting on the edge of the bed. "Uh... is it cool if I take my shirt off now?"

Mason chuckled and looked at Theo with wide eyes. "Theo, you are always allowed to take your shirt off." Theo raised an eyebrow at Mason's response before stripping himself of his shirt. Mason's eyes lit up and he bobbed his head. "Intense."

"Shut up," Theo hissed. "I don't even know why I agreed to do this. This is stupid."

"Corey and I can be very convincing," said Mason, also taking off his shirt. Theo's eyes shied away and Mason rolled his eyes. "You can at least pretend that have abs." Then Mason undid his pants.

"What are you doing?!" Theo shouted glaring.

"You know how logistics work, right?" Mason asked. "If I'm on top, I need to take my pants off. That's just how it works." Theo still didn't seem convinced. "I'm leaving my boxers on, dude. Chill. No homo, bro. I swear."

"That's not very-" Theo's mouth snapped shut when there was the sound of a car door slamming and voices speaking. "They're here."

**...**

Liam and Corey walked into Liam's bedroom where Mason was moving off of Theo's lap and pulling a throw blanket over his midsection. He was wearing his boxers still but he was trying to be dramatic. "Liam! Corey! This is not what it looks like!" Mason claimed dramatically.

Theo just sat there with a look of honest to god horror on his face. And then came the fake tears. Oh damn. And they were good. "Mason..." Corey said, voice thick with greif. "How could you do this to me?!" Corey took off down the hall leaving Liam stunned in the door way.

"Baby, it's not like that!" Mason called out as he ran after him. "Corey!"

Theo's eyebrows shot up when he saw Liam glare at him with those bright yellow eyes. Liam showed his teeth, his fangs. Theo was ligitamantly scared. "Liam, look-"

"What the hell?!" Liam shouted launching at Theo and pinning him down to the bed. "That's my bed friend! Why would you do that?!" Liam realed his arm back and struck at Theo. "You son of a bitch!"

"Liam. Liam, wait!" Theo shouted as he fought to protect himself. "Wait! Liam."

"Mason!" Liam shouted as he threw Theo to the floor and stormed out of the room.

Theo got up and grabbed the camera chasing after Liam. "Liam, what are you doing?" He walked in on Liam who was now getting ready to punch Mason. Both Mason and Corey were protesting now. Theo didn't hear any of what Liam saw to Mason but he seemed pretty upset about whatever it was. All he heard was, "You knew how I felt!" before Liam actually punched Mason in the face.

"Shit, Liam!" Theo said handing the camera to Corey and peeling Liam back. "Liam it was just a fucking prank! It was a prank! Oh my God!"

Liam then started to simmer down. Releasing Mason from his hold, he stepped back. "What?"

"It was a prank, Liam," said Mason in reassurance. He pointed to Corey. "Corey was even in on it."

Liam looked at Corey and glared. "I should punch you too. But I can't because it'd be like punching a girl which I don't want to do."

Corey sighed and bobbed his head. "I suppose I deserve that one."

As soon as the words were being spoken, Liam's fist met with Theo's face and the Chimera went tumbling to the floor. "But I will punch Theo." Liam punched him again. "I'll punch Theo a lot because this is just stupid and... that was mean."

"Geez, Liam. It wasn't even my idea!" Theo said gesturing to the other boys in the room. "I was forced to go along with it because apparently they just 'knew' this would be a great prank to get a rise out of you."

Liam's head jerked back to look at Mason and Corey. He just growled and let out a very annoyed yell. "I am so done with you people. This is not good for my anger. Do you want me to kill you?!"

"No," said Mason. "That's why we brought Theo. We figured you'd either kill him or he would keep you from killing us."

"Nobody is killing anybody," said Theo. There was a moment of silence after that. "Wow. I never thought I would say those words."

Liam just glared between the three other boys before storming out of the house. Later that night, both Theo and Mason had to get out their spares because Liam thought it would be funny to slash their tires. It was not funny.

**...**

Liam was still bitter about the prank they pulled on him. Mason and Corey just waited patiently for him to come around but Theo wanted it done now. So he enlisted their help. He found Liam sitting on the bleachers outside the school. "Hey, Liam..." he said sitting next to him. "You've got something in your hair." Theo reached and pulled out a beautiful red rose.

Liam glared at him. "What the fuck is this?"

Theo examined the object. "It looks like a rose." Theo held it out to Liam with a... nervous smile on his face.

Liam stared at him unwaveringly for a good fifteen seconds before he took the rose and smelled it. "I don't know how you did that but it was creepy."

Theo smirked and sat next to him. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened with the prank. OK? It was a little extreme and... just so we're clear... I am not attracted to Mason. Like at all."

Liam played with the rose in his hands, plucking off the thorns. "Cause he's a guy?"

Theo watched Liam carefully and shook his head. "No. Cause he's Mason, and he's your best friend, and he's Corey's boyfriend, and, surprisingly, he's my friend too. And, Liam..."

Liam looked up at Theo and bopped the rose on his own nose to smell it.

"He's not you," said Theo quietly.

"So..." said Liam trailing off. "You're saying that... you'd rather me be the one who was sitting on your lap."

Theo chuckled at the way Liam was putting it. "I guess You could say it like that. I mean, yes. I'd actually love for that to have been you and for it to not have been a stupid prank."

"But how would you have said it?"

"I like you, Liam," said Theo. "That's how I would say it."

"That why you gave me a pretty flower?" Liam said holding up the rose.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Theo. "That was in your hair."

"Shut up," said Liam. "I know Mason and Corey gave it to you from behind me."

Theo gasped. "Shshsh. Don't give away my tricks!"


End file.
